Casual Debriefing
by haunted-eternity
Summary: 6th fic in POST JD SERIES. After the FBI debriefing Gibbs goes to the one place he can unwind. Jenny/Gibbs. MATURE. 6.05 spoilers.


Mature audience. Minor, minor spoilers for last nights episode. Not enough to really matter though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gibbs and Jenny would be doing this in DC if I did, and NCIS would probably have to be on Showtime or HBO :)

* * *

He stood outside on the curb, his bag beside him on the ground and his suit jacket thrown over his shoulder. Watching the cars drive past he held up his hand for a taxi, seeing one nearby. As the car pulled to a stop in front of him, he picked up his bag, opening the door he threw the bag in and then got in himself, closing the door and giving the cabbie the address. His Spanish may have been rusty, but he learned enough to get by, especially since he gets down here a lot more often now a days.

The taxi pulled up to the cantina, he overpaid the man in American dollars, he didn't have time to trade his money, and it wasn't like he paid for anything down here, it was more convenient to keep his dollars. He walked into the bar, bag slumped on his shoulders, still holding his suit jacket, wishing he had time to switch clothes after the FBI debriefing he attended. As his eyes adjusted to the dark lighting of the bar he saw the auburn haired woman sitting at the bar.

He slunk over as quiet as possible, and stood behind the woman, dropping his bag at her stool and wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands on the counter, essentially trapping her. She twirled around, her long auburn curls following the motion, and faced him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Jethro" she said quietly.

"Jen" he said back, just as quietly, taking in her appearance.

She had a simple green summer dress on, it never got that cold in Mexico anyways. Her hair was curled around her face, the long locks flowing down past her shoulder, held back with a black headband. She had taken to wearing flip flops here, instead of her usual heels, the sand isn't very nice to heels anyway.

"You could just say you like my dress Jethro" she whispered against his ear, he realized she had pushed herself forward to whisper in his ear. She had a knowing smile on her face, reading his thoughts no doubt.

"Haven't decided yet" he said, talking back to her, taking his arms off the bar and putting them on her shoulder.

"Too bad" she said, slipping out of his arms and off the barstool. She grabbed his bag off the floor and walked away with it.

It took him a moment to realize what was happening, and he caught up to her quickly, she had just gotten out of the cantina doors, putting her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Where ya headed with my stuff Jen?" he questioned, taking the bag from her.

"I thought that much was obvious" as she moved away from him again, taking off towards the dirt road leading to the ocean.

Walking with her again he looked over at her. He saw a slight smile playing on her lips, he couldn't see her eyes with her dark sunglasses on, but he assumed there would be a glint of mischief in them as well. He threw and arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side, the two of them walking closer now, and she faced him. She beamed at him and threaded one of her hands with the one thrown over her shoulder, leaning into him as they walked.

"So, Franks built you a place finally" he said, watching where they were headed.

"Yeah, Im pretty sure he had an incentive. You coming down a lot of the weekends, him leaving his own place. I think he was glad when it finally got finished" Jen said, turning towards him, laughing as his eyebrows raised.

"What is with the innuendoes this week" he said, shaking his head.

"Huh" Jen said, confused.

"The sexual innuendoes this week. First Abby and her mold sex, then Tony and Ziva talking about her trip to Tel Aviv this week. Now you, who's next, Franks?" he questioned.

Jen laughed at the disgust in his tone. "Mold sex?" she questioned with a look, "I'm not sure I want to know."

"It's from the case we just finished. Abby found some mold on the ropes and was, well, excited about the mold having sex. I'm still having trouble wrapping my brain around it Jen."

She laughed harder at him "it's alright Jethro. I'm sure you made the appropriate response to it. She won't mind."

"Ha." He said, now walking with her up the walk to the simple, quaint beach house.

She shook her head at him and pushed the door open, he dropped his arm from her shoulder, but she didn't release his hand, instead keeping it behind her, linked to his and pulling him inside.

He shut the door behind him, and put his bag by the entry way closet, throwing his suit jacket down on top of it.

She pulled him in the house farther, bringing him into the middle of the living area.

She looked at him for the first time, noticing his appearance, "a suit Jethro?" she questioned, "how very dapper of you."

He gave her a small smile, and hers widened.

"Meeting with the Director of the FBI today. Couldn't change before the plane."

She pulled his hand, making him crash into her, he held both of them up, wrapping and arm around her waist.

"I think you look nice. Very nice indeed" she said, tilting her head upward, meeting his eyes.

He smiled back at her, letting go of her hand she still had a hold of, and wrapping it around her waist to keep the other arm company. He looked down at her, and his lips slowly descended onto hers, gently kissing the corner of her mouth.

As he pulled back she had wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand ran up into his hair, gently pulling him down to her again, their lips meeting fully. Her tongue gently caressed his lips, seeking permission to enter his, with permission granted her tongue delved in, his and hers fighting for dominance like they always did. When oxygen became an issue, she gently let up, breathing against his neck, she whispered into his neck. She felt him nod his head, and let go of him, taking his hand and led him to the bedroom.

It was tastefully done, the bedroom, simple light blue and dark brown colors. It looked like it had come out of those fancy magazines, she had always liked it done that way. But with every room, she had at least one mismatched thing, this time it was a light blanket, a bright sunny yellow color, sitting on the edge of the unmade bed. But he didn't care about these things, he just wanted the woman in front of him. The tour of the house could wait until later, and that's just what he told her, whispering into her ear she was wearing too many clothes.

She had moved them towards the bed, the back of her legs hitting the bed as he captured her lips in his again. He pulled her upper lip between his, sucking on it gently as pushed her back against the mattress. He landed on top of her, and she hooked her legs around his waist, pulling his lips back down to hers.

He quickly divested of his shoes, and as they let up for air, he pulled her flip flops off hers, throwing them haphazardly around the room. She had laughed at his antics, and hooked her fingers through his belt loop, pulling him closer to her. She had moved her hand to the front of his waistband now, pulling at his belt. Once free of the belt, she moved to unbutton his slacks, fingering the button and zipper, divesting of both rather quickly. She smiled up at him, and he realized it was a wicked smile as he ended up flat on his back a moment later.

She had quickly covered his mouth with his, afraid he'd protest this move. Running her hands down the side of his torso she quickly moved to the shirt, quickly pulling it from the confines of his pants and slowly undoing the buttons as her tongue fought for dominance over his in his mouth. She smiled against his lips and halfway through unbuttoning his shirt got caught up in the kiss, leaving her vulnerable.

She felt his hands scraping gently along her exposed thighs, his hands running up her dress, hiking it up gently over her hips. He released her lips and sat halfway up, the dress being divested of quickly, leaving her in her panties. Sitting up fully he kissed down the side of her throat, and she threw her head back and moaned in appreciation, continuing her work with the buttons. He scraped lightly down her throat, his slight stubble rubbing against the soft, pale skin.

All the buttons released, she tossed the shirt over her shoulder, and gently raking her hands down his toned body, feeling his skin against her cool palms. He had quickly moved to her chest, taking one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking appreciatively on it as she tossed her head back and arched against him, calling out his name softly. He lavished attention on both of them, and flipped them back over, so he was back on top. He carefully dropped her legs from around his waist, getting off the bed and divesting of his pants and socks, leaving the both in only their undergarments.

She leaned back against the mountain of pillows as he crawled back onto the bed, her red hair falling around her shoulders. He smiled at her and ran his hands up her sides, and back down again to her waist, fingering the waistband of her panties. He brought his head down to hers and she pulled his bottom lips in between hers, gently biting down as he pulled his panties down her hips, throwing them around the room. The only thing separating them now, his boxers, which were easily taken care of as he had hastily removed them as she let go of his lips.

He had smiled down at her, and she carefully lifted her legs up to wrap around his waist, anchoring him to her, and feeling his erection building against her. She had smiled at him as his head came down, his lips gently moving across her collarbone, nipping and sucking it, moving up to her neck. She moaned his name and arched against him. She shuddered as one of his hands made its way south, rubbing up against her clit, and feeling the readiness of her.

Looking into her eyes as he positioned himself, she had pulled his lips against his, crashing them against hers and she took his lip in between her teeth again, as he pushed into her, he felt her bite down on his lips and then sucking on it, grasping the hair on his head a little tighter as he pushed back out again. He slammed into her again, her hips meeting in rhythm with his as he swallowed each of her cries with his mouth pressed against hers.

She was close to the edge, he could feel it in the way she clenched around him and her breath getting shallower each time he pulled in and out again. He swirled his finger around her clit, drawing out her name against it, and that's when she flew off the edge, her eyes shut tightly and her inner muscles clenched at his, keeping him close as she hoarsely called out his name in her ear, bucking up against him while riding out the wave. The intensity of her orgasm brought him over the edge, and he buried his face into her shoulder, gently biting down as he spilled into her, pushing her down farther into the mattress as he came.

As they both came down off their high he carefully slipped out of her and he fell onto his side, reaching for her and pulling her close. She curled around him, throwing one of her legs up onto his, and she toed the light blanket on the bed, grabbing it with her toes and throwing it to herself. She spread it out on top of them, keeping their cooling bodies warmer and covering them up. She put her head in the crook of his neck and breathed out, "and to think, mold sex and a visit in a suit started this" she said, laughing quietly.

He laughed and hugged her tighter to him, too tired to come up with a good quip back he nodded his head.

"Hey Jethro" she said, quietly drawing an indistinct pattern on his arm.

"Yeah Jen" he said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm glad you come down here a lot" she whispered into his neck, closing her eyes.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be Jen. Nowhere" he said, pulling her flush against him, and kissing her forehead.

She smiled brightly at him and wrapped an arm around his chest.

"Now Jen" he said.

"Yeah Jethro" she questioned quietly.

"Can we sleep now? I'm tired from chasing bad guys and helping Fornell get his ass back into gear" he said, closing his eyes.

She laughed and snuggled further into his embrace, "Yes Jethro, we can. But you are going to have to tell me more about this case tomorrow" she said, sleepiness creeping into her voice, she closed her eyes and let a small smile play on her lips as she imagined all the different ways Jethro could kick Fornell's ass into gear.

Fin.

* * *

Reviews are wonderful. I have more fics coming, they are slowly but surely coming. Thank you for your patience guys :) hugs


End file.
